Pokemon A New Journey
by Kisei717
Summary: Follow Kisei as he travels throughout Kanto. Basically its like the game. I might take suggestions such as what pokemon he captures and etc. if the story becomes good enough. I also suck at summaries.
1. The Late Start

**Pokemon Anew**

**By: Kisei**

**Chapter 1: The Late Start**

**A quiet morning in good old Pallet Town. A young boy sleeps unaware he is late for the most important event in his life. Young Kisei has just turned 10 the night before. This means he is finally going to receive a starting Pokemon from and begin his life as a trainer. If he wakes up that is. **

**Kisei: ZZZ….ZZZ…poke…mon…trainer. That's…..me…ZZZ.**

**Downstairs his mother Jannet is busy with house work seeing as its almost noon. She realizes her lazy son still isn't up.**

**Jannet: Kisei! Its almost noon time! If you want to get a Pokemon from you better hurry up now!**

**Kisei suddenly awakens to his mothers words. Hes out of bed within seconds and hastily getting dressed. He slips into a pair of old faded jeans. Grabs a t-shirt and his back pack. He slips on his favorite pair of running sneakers as well. He takes one last good look around his room. He wouldn't be back here for quite some time. He smiles and then bolts out his door and down the stairs. His mother there smiling at him.**

**Jannet: I can't believe my little boy is leaving. It seems like yesterday you were just learning to walk.**

**Jannet seems ready to cry and pulls Kisei into a tight death-hug. Kisei struggles to break free and for air.**

**Kisei: Don't worry mom. I'll be alright. I do take after dad after all.**

**Jannet: Yes I know. But that's what troubles me. (sigh)**

**Kisei's father Val is the Gym Leader of the Viridian City gym. A very powerful trainer indeed. He and Kisei will one day battle for Kisei's Earth Badge. They are also very similar in. Both messy black hair. They both have a smile and charm no one can resist. They are also both very optimistic. Never giving up on any challenge.**

**Kisei: Well later mom. If I don't leave I might not get the Pokemon I want. Love you!**

**Kisei ran out the front door. He bounded down the street that would lead him towards the hill overlooking the small town. On this hill the Pallet Town Pokemon Laboratory was located. Run by Professor Oak. He was wise old man. One of the worlds top researchers on Pokemon. Kisei had spent most of his days at the ranch playing with the pokemon other trainers sent there to be taken care of. He was grey haired and balding. But don't underestimate him if he needs to move quickly he can. Within minutes Kisei reaches the building. Looking like an observatory. A little ways a behind a massive area where the pokemon where kept. Kisei walked inside the building.**

**Kisei: ! Its me Kisei! I'm here to pick up a pokemon!**

**Professor Oak: Ah good! Back here my boy!**

**Kisei walked to a back room where walked over to greet him.**

**Professor Oak: A little late aren't we? I thought you might not show. AH well no matter. Your hear and that's what matters. Right the pokemon.**

**He walked over to a table with three poke balls on it. You're the last one to show so these are all that's left. **

**Professor Oak: Charmander, Totodile, and Turtwig. Go ahead choose one.**

**Kisei's eyes lit up when he heard Charmander had not yet been claimed. He quickly ran over to the table and grabbed Charmander's pokeball.**

**Kisei: I choose Charmander! No doubt about it. I was hoping he would still be here. **

** Professor Oak smiled.**

**Professor Oak: Good to see you got the pokemon you wanted. Well heres the latest version of the Pokedex or Dexter for short. You know what it is so I shouldn't have to explain. Also heres 6 pokeballs for you to start with. I wish you good luck on your journey.**

** He handed Kisei the items and then turned and walked towards a door behind him. **

**Professor Oak: I would say more but I have some things I must attend to.**

**Kisei: No worries . Thanks again and goodbye!**

**With that Kisei was out of the lab and already headed towards Viridian City.**


	2. Life on the Road

**Chapter 2: Life on the Road**

**Kisei was already walking down Route 1 and it wasn't long before he ran into a pokemon. A small Pidgey was quietly pecking at the ground. It quickly qhipped its head up and staretd intently at Kisei**

**Kisei: Oh cool a Pidgey! Time for my first Dexter use!**

**Kisei grabbed Dexter from inside his pocket and qucikly flipped him open. He then pointed it at Pidgey.**

**Dexter: Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon.** **It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.**

**Kisei: It's the perfect pokemon for my first battle. Ok lets do this go Charmander!**

**Kisei tossed the pokeball containing Charmander onto the dirt path. In a flash of light the small orange lizard pokemon stood. The flame on its tail shown bright as it prepared itself for battle**

**Charmander: Char! Charmander!**

**The Pidgey obviously didn't like being disturbed as it attacked right away. It was airborne and slammed right into Charmander knocking him back. The Tackle attack was a powerful one. However Charmander was back on his feet in no time.**

**Kisei: Ok lets go Charmander! Use a Scratch attack!**

**Charmander charged the Pidgey and viciously slashed the small bird with its claws. The Pidgey apparently apparently wasn't as trong as it seemed and feel very easily.**

**Pidgey: Pid…gey.**

**Kisei: Alright Charmander our first victory! And who knew your Scratch attack was that powerful. **

**Kisei decied to pull out Dexter and check out Charmander. While doing this the Pidgey regained consciousness and hopped off away into the brush.**

**Dexter: Charmander the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.**

**Kisei: Very cool. Well back you go Charmander.**

**Charmander: Char.**

**He nodded obediantly and was returned to his pokeball. Kisei continued on his walk on Route 1 towards Viridian City. Along the way he saw many pokemon such as Starly and Sentret. Not exactly sure how close he was to Viridian he decided to rest. He released Charmander from his pokeball. Both enjoying the atmosphere a Starly landed not too far from them.**

**Kisei: Oh a Starly? Better grab Dexter.**

**Dexter: Starly the Starling Pokemon. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident.**

**Kisei: Hmm this would probably be a good first capture. Ok Charmander go start this off with a scratch attack!**

**Charmander rushed at the Starly giving it a good scratch across the face. The Starly very startled by the attack quickly regained its senses and hit Charmander with a Tackle attack. The two pokemon traded blows. This Starly was a whole lot stronger than that Pidgey Kisei battled earlier. **

**Charmander:Char!**

**Charmander suddenly released a burst of flames that slammed into Starly knocking it out.**

**Starly: Star….ly**

**Kisei: That was awesome Charmander! That was Ember attack! Gah I almost forgot. Go pokeball!**

**The red and white orb flew from Kisei's hand towards Starly. The pokeball hit Starly and was absorbed into it. The ball shook a few times. Sonn it stopped and the capture was confirmed with a ding. Kisei walked over and picked it up triumphantly.**

**Kisei: Alright I caught Starly! Wait to go Charmander! Your awesome! Time for some rest though. Charmander return.**

**Kisei continued on his way towards Viridian City. He would probably stop in to say hi to his dad. Spend the night thtere then head towards Pewter City for his first gym battle. That means he would have to go through Viridian Forest. The perfect place to catch bug type pokemon. It was around sundown when Kisei reached Viridian. He proceded to the Pokemon Center. He walked up to the front desk and the nurse behind greeted him with a smile.**

**Nurse Joy: Welcome and good evening. How may I assist you?**

**Kisei was alittl taken back. She was very pretty. But he shrugged it off.**

**Kisei: I need you to heal my pokemon please. **

**He noticed a few trainers in the lobby. Thye apppeared to be staying the night.**

**Kisei: Are they sleeping here?**

**Nurse Joy: Yes they are. Our other services other than healing pokemon include a place for trainers to rest and spend the night. Will you be spending the night here?**

**Kisei: Sounds good.**

**Kisei handed her his pokeballs. She placed them on some machine that lit up and within a few moments it stopped and she handed them back to him. **

**Nurse Joy: All done. Then she went under the counter and grabbed a blanket and handed it to him. Have a nice night sir.**

**She flashed him that dazzling smile and he awkwardly walked over to where the couches were. He was quite tired and lied down. The other trainers were talking about well pokemon trainer things. Pokemon and trainers they've battled. Their newst badges. Kisei was asleep before he knew it. He couldn't wait to wake up.**


End file.
